Faculty
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Faculty page at Bully Wiki. The Faculty are the staff at Bullworth Academy in Bully. Summary The faculty are the highest form of authority on the school campus. They rarely appear outside of cut scenes and missions, though they can occasionally be found patrolling the campus or lecturing and scolding individual students. In the Library after curfew, a random teacher will spawn. All the teachers have a chance of spawning in free roam, except for Dr. Crabblesnitch, Mr. Matthews, Miss Peters, and Neil. Additionally, while he is part of faculty, Mr. Luntz does not count as an authority figure. Members Dr. Crabblesnitch Dr. Crabblesnitch is the school's headmaster. He views bullying as school spirit, though seems like he truly does care about the students. Mr. Burton Mr. Burton is the school gym teacher. He is infamous for his inappropriate sexual attraction to the high school aged girls, and is fired at the end of Chapter 5. Mrs. Carvin Mrs. Carvin is the school librarian. She is very old fashioned, and cares very much about books and reading. Ms. Danvers Ms. Danvers is the school secretary. She is very dedicated to Dr. Crabblesnitch, and this is widely known around the school. Edna Edna is the school cook. She is very unhygenic, and has a crush on Dr. Watts. Mr. Galloway Mr. Galloway is the English teacher. He is a known alcoholic, and has a relationship with Ms. Philips. Mr. Hattrick Mr. Hattrick is the Math teacher. Dishonest and mean-spirited, he attempts to get Mr. Galloway fired on account that he is an alcoholic, and sells tests to students. He is fired at the end of the mission Cheating Time. Mr. Luntz Mr. Luntz doubles as the school janitor and school store clerk. He dislikes his job, and can be heard muttering to himself about plots against both the faculty and the students, particularly Dr. Crabblesnitch. Mr. Matthews Mr. Matthews is the Geography teacher. He is enthusiastic about geography, and sees the best in the students. He comes from a family of farmers. Nurse McRae Nurse McRae is the school nurse. She is very morbid and appears to dislike children. Neil Neil is the Shop teacher. He doesn't really respect the students, and is very paranoid of the government. It is implied that he was the Greaser leader when he was a student. Mrs. Peabody Mrs. Peabody is the Girls' Dorm hall monitor. She is very strict about rules, and dislikes boys, wanting Bullworth to be an all-girls school. Miss Peters Miss Peters is the Music teacher. She is free-spirited and laid-back, though she has been prone to blackmail and manipulation. Ms. Philips Ms. Philips is the Art teacher. She is considered attractive by many of the male students, and the female students seem to be rather jealous of her. She has a relationship with Mr. Galloway. Dr. Slawter Dr. Slawter is the Biology teacher. He is rather morbid and enjoys taxidermy as a hobby, and has a mutual grudge with Derby Harrington's father. Dr. Watts Dr. Watts is the Chemistry teacher. He appears to suffer brain damage from breathing in chemical fumes over the years, and seems to get along with Dr. Slawter. Mr. Wiggins Mr. Wiggins is the History teacher. When he was younger, he seems to have been a bit of a juvenile delinquent. Category:Authority Groups